


Love me like a love song

by LizziRiver



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано по заявке Andy Muse  "Адам/Томми, Айзек/Томми. Игра в бутылочку на новогодней вечеринке, участвуют Адам, Айзек, Томми, Саули + любые другие персонажи по желанию автора. Томми ревнует Адама к Саули, Айзек ревнует Томми к Адаму. Рейтинг не выше R." Использованы цитаты из песен Селены Гомес Like a love song и Металлики Enter Sandman.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love me like a love song

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке Andy Muse "Адам/Томми, Айзек/Томми. Игра в бутылочку на новогодней вечеринке, участвуют Адам, Айзек, Томми, Саули + любые другие персонажи по желанию автора. Томми ревнует Адама к Саули, Айзек ревнует Томми к Адаму. Рейтинг не выше R." Использованы цитаты из песен Селены Гомес Like a love song и Металлики Enter Sandman.

I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby…  
\- Ненавижу эту песню, - пробормотал Томми, плюхаясь на диван между активно обсуждающим что-то Сутаном и задремавшим Террансом. Ему казалось, что эта новогодняя вечеринка длится уже целую вечность. Одни и те же слова, одинаковые дурацкие подарки и не кончающиеся бутылки с алкоголем. Не то, что бы его печалило последнее, но в этот новый год Томми больше всего хотелось закрыться у себя дома и смотреть старый добрый «рассвет мертвецов».Хотя это было бы жалко и грустно. Он оглядел недобрым взглядом хихикающих девиц и уткнулся носом в плечо Терранса, намереваясь поспать. И поэтому когда кто-то выдернул его с дивана и практически силой поставил на ноги, у Томми появилось плохое предчувствие.  
\- Идем, - бескомпромиссно сказал Сутан, – а то все пропустишь.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что я не очень расстроюсь, - пробурчал Томми.  
\- Прекрати, - Сутан закатил глаза и потащил его за собой в одну из гостевых спален. Предчувствие усилилось.  
\- Я не участвую ни в каких видах группового секса, - настороженно сказал он.  
\- А чего так? – участливо спросил Сутан, - голова болит?  
Томми ответил мрачным взглядом. Все происходящее начинало походить на плохую ретро-комедию. Ему очень хотелось сбежать. И спать. И еще пива.  
Кто-то выдернул у него из рук пустую бутылку.  
\- То, что нужно, - весело сказала Кэм. – Давайте, садитесь в круг.  
Томми развернулся и, изо всех сил пытаясь быть невидимым, зашагал к выходу.  
\- Хэй, сыграй с нами хоть раз, glitterbaby, - хриплый немного растянутый голос Адама остановил его практически у дверей. Твою мать, ну почему так всегда?

Он уселся между Айзеком и Сутаном. Напротив него устроилась Софи; немного пьяная, раскрасневшаяся, она постоянно переглядывалась с Кэм и поправляла длинную челку, падающую ей на глаза. На Адама Томми решил не смотреть. Зачем, тот все равно уже напился и, скорее всего, лапает Саули. Или Кэм. Или проходящего мимо официанта.  
\- Пожалуйста, сделайте музыку погромче, - сказал Айзек и крутанул бутылку.   
I, I love you like a love song baby…  
Бутылка вращалась, ловя отражения огней многочисленных гирлянд, свет работающих в пустоту телевизоров и зажатых в руках айфонов. У Томми начала кружиться голова. Бутылка, с которой он нянчился полвечера, потягивая невкусное пиво, остановилась и указывала прямо на него.  
«Этого мне только не хватало», подумал Томми и натянуто улыбнулся Софи.  
And I keep hittin’ re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe peat…   
Как же он ненавидел эту песню.

Айзек неплохо целовался. Он придвинул Томми поближе к себе, обдал дыханием с явным ароматом мартини (ох уж этот Айзек), и улюлюкание остальных заглушили звуки поцелуя. Они уже целовались раньше, но Томми был тогда слишком пьян. Сейчас он просто пьян. Он медленно открыл глаза, которые зачем-то закрыл, когда прижался губами к Айзеку. Огни по прежнему вращались вокруг него, делая людей в этом маленьком кругу расплывчатыми и нечеткими; Айзек вытирал со своих губ томмин блеск; Кэм смеялась, Сутан что-то говорил Саули, а Адам смотрел в сторону, машинально поглаживая Саули по коленке. Томми закрыл глаза, но огни продолжали бесноваться под веками, и происходящее казалось не более реальным, чем пришествие Санты. Или это был Сатана?  
Бутылка опять вращалась, Томми сам не заметил, как запустил ее, он готов был всерьез встать и уйти прямо сейчас, его тошнило, песня, играющая без конца в его голове, была до невозможности идиотской, он готов был убить гребаного диджея…  
\- Так ты поцелуешь меня или нет? – Адам вдруг был так близко к нему, Томми не понял, как это случилось, ворот его рубашки был расстегнут, обнажая веснушчатые ключицы и пару свежих засосов, которые, несомненно, Саули поставил ему, пока они выходили в туалет. Томми быстро бросил взгляд через плечо Адама на финна – тот нерешительно улыбался, ну твою ж мать, почему эта бутылка остановилась, а комната все еще кружится, почему Адам не убирал руку с коленки своего парня, почему Айзек так отчаянно его целовал, почему так знакомо и приятно пахнет, почему Адам все ближе и ближе, а к черту все…  
Он вцепился в воротник рубашки Адама, потом в его волосы, он чувствовал - так привычно снова это ощущать - как Адам возбуждается от его прикосновений, как прижимается к нему; они целовались под смешки и удивленные возгласы, а комната все кружилась в огнях, и Томми не мог отпустить Адама от себя, когда они разомкнули губы, и Саули, кажется, понял что-то, а может просто протрезвел, и какой-то идиот снова включил эту невыносимую песню.  
I, I love you like a love song baby…  
"Я люблю тебя", подумал Томми, глядя, как Адам поправляет рубашку, возвращаясь к Саули. "Это бездарно и просто совершенно по-идиотски, но я люблю тебя". Он внутренне взвыл, когда крутящаяся бутылка замедлила свой ход и, наконец, остановилась, указывая на Саули. Адам улыбнулся. Томми тряхнул головой, пытаясь хоть немного протрезветь. Саули и Адам целовались под всеобщие аплодисменты. Томми выпил залпом виски из чьего-то бокала.   
\- Ты в порядке, Томми? - заботливо прижал его к себе Айзек. Видимо, это был его бокал.   
\- Все хорошо, - высвободился Томми. С другой стороны на него участливо смотрел Сутан.  
\- Хочешь, уйдем, - сказал Айзек, - давай, уйдем.   
Он поглаживал Томми по спине, придвигаясь к нему дюйм за дюймом.  
\- Я слишком его люблю, - убирал его руку Томми.  
\- Что ты сказал? - встревожено спросил Айзек. Софи медленно и с удовольствием целовала Кэм, Саули что-то шептал Адаму, Сутан наливал себе виски в огромный пивной бокал.  
\- Я говорю, я сейчас наблюю, - Томми и вправду тошнило, он убрал руку Айзека снова, и все-таки выбрался из круга, не глядя на целующихся людей. На этой вечеринке было слишком много целующихся людей.   
\- Томми, разве ты не хочешь поцеловать меня? - серьезно спросил Сутан.  
\- Завтра я свободен после пяти, - ответил Томми, не спуская глаз с Адама, который, ради разнообразия, смотрел на него.  
\- Томми, постой, - Айзек вскочил на ноги.  
\- Айзек, Софи очень красивая, - внезапно сказал Томми, заставляя того отступить и вроде бы протрезветь немного. – Я бы ее трахнул.

Он быстро уходил, коридоры все не кончались, на улице было тепло и ветрено, Рождество кончилось, но снег так и не выпал, здесь не бывает снега, и не бывает честности в последнее время.   
Томми еле шел, стараясь обходить компании в красных колпаках, которые размахивали бутылками шампанского. Его продолжало шатать, и на губах оставалось немного виски. И немного Адама.

\- Подожди, ради бога, - голос заставил Томми вздрогнуть. В который раз.  
\- Разве ты не встречаешь Новый год со своим парнем и веселыми друзьями? – не поворачиваясь, сказал он.  
\- Ты тоже друг, - Адам догнал его в два шага. Его гребаные длиннющие ноги.  
\- Да, но я не веселый, - Томми продолжал идти, не глядя на него, засунув руки в карманы.  
\- У меня здесь такси стоит, поехали назад, - Адам пытался посмотреть на него, но Томми спрятался под челкой.  
\- Зачем? Меня достало пялиться на тебя и твоего парня, на Айзека, на Сутана, вы меня все достали, ясно?  
\- Я в такси оставил виски, будешь?  
Они целовались на заднем сидении грязного такси, Томми думал, что это сложно назвать игрой в бутылочку, хотя бутылка, несомненно, была.  
\- Отвали от меня, - сказал Томми, переводя дух. – У тебя есть парень.  
\- Поехали ко мне, - Адам прижимался к нему и пытался расстегнуть ему джинсы, игнорируя возмущенные взгляды таксиста.  
\- У меня принципы, ясно, - Томми отвернулся и смотрел в окно машины. – Приезжай сам, когда будешь один. Во всех смыслах. И трезвый, наверное. И тогда мы трахнемся, если тебе повезет.  
\- А если мне очень повезет? – усмехнулся Адам.  
\- Тогда я разрешу тебе остаться до утра.   
Адам неловко вылез из такси и вернулся обратно в особняк. Саули наверняка разозлился на него, подумал Томми, и эта мысль была ему почему-то очень приятна. Он смотрел, как кто-то на улице запускает фейерверки, и сказал таксисту свой адрес. Потом откинулся на сидение и прикрыл глаза, делая глоток из оставленной Адамом бутылки.  
I, I love you like a love song baby…  
\- Блять, да выключи ты эту песню!  
Таксист щелкнул по панели, переключая станцию.  
Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Off to never never land  
\- Другое дело, - и Томми в первый раз за весь вечер ощутил себя в своей тарелке. Сейчас ему было нестрашно и даже спокойно возвращаться домой.


End file.
